


Payment

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' first attempt at murdering Peter during POA. The Halloween 12 years after the death of James and Lily, Sirius would have his revenge on Peter for causing their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

It's been 12 years since James. Today it was going to end. Sirius was going to kill the rat today. After everything he did. After him killing James. Sirius was going to get his revenge on the rat. And then maybe this pain would go away; the pain the filled him ever since James died. But now wasn't the time to think of that; he had to get to Gryffindor tower before the feast was done. The rat would be there.

With those thoughts, Sirius sneaked up through the castle towards the tower. He didn't run into any trouble until reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. There he found trouble in the form of the Fat Lady.

"I would like to get in," Sirius demanded.

"Password" the Fat Lady requested.

"I don't know the bloody password" Sirius nearly screamed. "I just need to get in."

"You can't enter without a password, my dear."

"Don't call me my dear, just let me in! I have to kill the rat!" Sirius' patience was wearing thin. If the Fat Lady won't let him, he would have to use drastic measures.

"I won't let you in. I won't let a murderer in. You're no student." The Fat Lady accused.

"I was. I was a Gryffindor. Let me in for old times' sake. I really need to get in."

The Fat Lady looked at Sirius suspiciously. "You don't belong here. You are no student or professor. How did you get in the castle? You're the murder, Sirius Black!"

"I didn't murder anyone. JUST LET ME IN!"

"I would not! You don't have the password and are a wanted criminal. You are a traitor. How could you betray your friends, Black?"

"I DIDN'T BETRAY ANYONE!" Sirius yelled. Why did everyone think he betrayed James? Why would he betray James? James was his whole world—his family, his best friend, his soul mate. He was running out of time. He needed to get in now before the feast was over; he needed to revenge James' death. He will revenge James death and kill the rat.

"And why should I believe you? They say that you murder Pettigrew and joined forces with You-Know-Who. You are a traitor and I will not let you in."

Sirius could afford to argue with the Fat Lady any longer; the students would be back soon. "Just let me in; let me in so I can kill the rat!"

"No password! No entry!"

Sirius had enough of this; he could afford to lose his chance. Anger taking control, he attacked the portrait slashing it to bits with his knife. The Fat Lady screamed and fled. Sirius came to his sense, realizing what he had done. He had to go now. He couldn't kill the rat tonight. Disappointment filled Sirius; he had failed to avenge James' death. He was a failure like his parents always said; he couldn't save his best friend, he couldn't avenge his death, he could do anything. The sound of children's voices reached his ears. He had to leave now.

Sirius ran though the castle. He didn't stop running until reaching the Forbidden Forest. He didn't kill the rat tonight like he was supposed to. The rat should have died tonight. On the anniversary of James' and Lily's death, the perfect day for revenge. Couldn't he do anything right? It was his fault after all. His fault they died. Sirius would never forgive himself for switching secret keepers,  _never_. They died because of him; James died because of him. He was all alone because of himself and the rat. The rat would pay. The rat would pay if it's the last thing he did. Sirius vowed. He would try again. This would not be the last time he try to kill the rat. He would try again but Sirius would avenge James' death. Not tonight but soon. He could wait; after all he already waited 12 years. What's another couple of months more?

 


End file.
